Parasitic Trio: May's Quest
by McKnight
Summary: Having a legendary Pokemon on your side isn't necessarily a good thing. Semi-novelization of the games. Genre: Adventure/Fanservice. Full summary inside.


**Summary: **Upon beginning their respective journeys through Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, Ellen (known initially as Blue in the manga), Jamie (known as Gold in GSC or Jimmy/Kenta in the Legend of Thunder OAV), and May are each visited by one of Sinnoh's legendary pixies, after having certain body parts of their's enlarged, and are appointed to help them fight against teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and eventually Team Galactic in Sinnoh. However, the three Trainers don't "own" these legendary Pokemon; it's actually the other way around, although they are still free to participate in the Pokemon Leagues and any side events they come across. Despite the pixies' legendary status, they are normally very weak, and require energy that their partners can only collect while naked, and that they can only use when said partner is thoroughly embarrassed. (Since each protagonist's pre-Sinnoh fic will take place simultaneously, I will update each fic depending on who is furthest behind chronologically.)

**Other notes: **Special thanks to my friend Jake for ghostwriting this chapter for me. More about that at the end of this chapter. Anything mentioned about the PokeWalker, though, is by me. Also, despite the fanservice that this ficseries will contain, there will not be any actual sex in this ficseries.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters due to appear in this ficseries.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The girl from Johto

**Friday, May 18, 2012**

With a sudden twist, the wheels screeched loudly, leading to a sudden turn on the road. As things moved within the vehicle, a loud voice resounded within, almost as loud as that of the engine as it sped up.

"Would this stupid thing stop shaking already?!"

Within the truck, going the long route to the small Hoenn town of Littleroot, there were lots of boxes of various sizes, carefully sealed with duct tape and stacked neatly. Or, at least, that was the intention, as the passenger had spent too much of the trip trying to keep the piles from falling off their place and smash things, or, worse, landing on her.

The young teenage girl took a deep breath, as she got back on her feet. She had fallen on her face, after the last turn, getting her long brown bangs covering much of her face and her breasts squished painfully against the rough floor. Now her tight red-and-black top was ruined with the dust, something that really bothered her. She used her gloved hands to brush it clean, before doing the same to her tight, dark blue shorts, her white miniskirt, and even her red-and-white bandanna.

"I swear, this is the last time I trust Max with the directions…" she grumbled, before rubbing her nose clean. Her stupid little brother had decided to play a prank on her right as they left the ship, telling her that they would be meeting at the east exit of the port as opposed to the west, when she went for a bathroom… and well, she had spent at least ten minutes looking around for that exit until she realized that there _wasn't_ an east exit!

So, she was now stuck here, in this stupid truck. At least the movers had stayed for long enough that she could hitch a ride along with them; she didn't have any money for the trip, in part because her parents had paid for all expenses, and so she would have been stuck over there if she hadn't found this truck… but the problem was, the driver was horrible! If only she could see what was going on out there, she would be able to tell if it was the road or the driver's fault…

Based on what the drivers had said, this had been an agreement with her parents, in case something like this had happened. That just embarrassed her, however; she was already a teenager! She could take care of herself, if only she had a chance! She wasn't a kid like her little brother!

While the girl fumed about this, she suddenly heard another loud skidding noise, and barely managed to cry out as she was suddenly crushed by a pile of boxes. When the back door of the truck opened, she was still stuck under that stuff, barely managing to push a box away. "OW! I swear, this is the last time I ever-"

"May!" she heard her mother say, silencing her at once. The busty brown-haired woman was looking at her, somewhat sternly, with a pair of Machokes by her side. "What have I told you about language?"

"Sorry, mom…" she apologized lamely, just as the Machokes advanced on her and started to pull the boxes off her. The girl got out of the truck, breathing slowly. "This wasn't the best trip I ever had…"

"At least, you did exactly as we planned on for if any of us got separated," her mother said, placing one hand on her shoulder and giving her a thumbs-up. "Good job!"

The woman then led her to the house. "Welcome to our new home. Come on inside," she said, opening the door. "Your father already went to his gym in Petalburg City, but I'm sure your brother will be glad to see you've made it here safely."

"Yeah, as glad as eating toothpaste," May groaned, just before noticing the intruders in the house. The Machokes were busy moving things around, while one of the drivers was giving orders to the Pokémon. Thankfully, they were far more careful with the things than the truck driver had been, despite being so strong they could have broken the boxes apart without trying.

"Wow!" the girl said, her eyes wide and a big smile on her face. "They're using Pokémon to move stuff around for us!"

"That's right!" her mother said, with a smile. "This is just one of many purposes that Pokémon serve for us, aside from battling. Isn't it convenient?" she asked, but May groaned as usual. Unlike all her relatives, she _really_ didn't like Pokémon.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Pokémon can do anything as long as you give the right order, blah blah blah…" she muttered, ignored by her mother as usual.

"Say, why don't you head upstairs and see your bedroom, and say hi to your brother while you're at it?" she asked, and May just nodded, with a sweet smile. Of course, a 'hi' wasn't the only thing she planned on giving him…

The girl snuck upstairs, grumbling as she realized the house had only two bedrooms. This meant she was going to be rooming in with her brother… and that was _really_ annoying; the stupid brat had developed an annoying interest in peeping on her while she was taking a shower, or sneaking away with her bras and panties. Of course, her parents had excused it with a typical 'he's a growing boy' talk… which really annoyed her, because _she_ was a growing girl who _didn't_ need her stupid perverted brother getting in the way!

She took a look inside the room. Her brother, a younger boy with glasses, dark teal hair, and a green t-shirt and dark brown shorts was resting on his bed, which was just to the side of her own. He was reading some kind of book, as usual, and was so deep into it that he didn't hear her sneak inside the room.

Thus, she gleefully took the chance to pull him by the ears and back up. "GUESS WHO?!" she yelled, pulling as hard as she could.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" the boy yelled, waving his arms rapidly as he did so. "I GIVE! I GIVE!"

"You better, Max!" May grunted, before releasing his ears; the boy quickly began rubbing their aching states, moaning. "What was the funny idea, giving me the wrong directions? I could have gotten lost, you know!"

"Well, you made it over, didn't you?" he asked, looking at her, only to get a faceful of May's glare as she bent over towards him.

"Not because of you!" she snapped at him, getting all over his face. "I was stuck inside that truck for hours! The trip was full of bumps and shaking and those boxes falling all over me! So, if you don't mind acting like a grown-up for a minute, you had better get out of here and not come back until _after_ I had my bath, you got it?!"

"Y-yeah, sure, just calm down already!" Max begged, and she moved away, smirking at last.

"I'm glad we could reach an understanding," she said, walking back out of the room. The boy adjusted his glasses for a moment.

"…good thing I already setup a camera in there, anyway…" he muttered, before turning back to his reading.

A few minutes later, May was resting against the back of the tub, her chest fully exposed to both water and the cool outside air. She hadn't realized how tight her bra was, until she let them out and found herself moaning in bliss, and now she just wanted to relax. She had been caressing them to try and help them hurt less, when she heard something from outside the bathroom.

"Max! May!" her mother was calling out. "Your father's on TV! Hurry and come see!"

May barely managed to get off the tub, before slipping onto the wet floor. 'Ungh… why is the floor so wet…?' she thought, with a groan, before getting back up and putting on the nearest towel. She then ran all the way to the living room, one of her feet slipping and leading her to collide against the banister, when she saw her mother and brother there.

"I'm here! What's going on? Where's dad?" she asked them, surprised to see Max hold back a snort once he saw her. Her mother indicated the television, which had a different program outright. "Damn!"

"May, what did I tell you about language?" her mother asked, serious, before her expression relaxed. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't know you were in the shower… I thought you were in your room with your brother!"

"Whatever… it's not like you knew the program would be that short, either," May groaned, before turning away. "I'm going to return to my bath, now."

"Nice melons, May!" she heard Max say, surprising her, and then the girl looked down. Her towel was too short to cover her up properly, it turned out… and so, her breasts were mostly uncovered. Only her bottom was well-covered, by comparison…

"…MAX, YOU PERVERT!" May yelled, as loudly as she could, before running back up the stairs.

* * *

"What's so funny?" May asked Max, as they walked out the house. Her brother had been smirking ever since she had returned, while her mother had ordered the two of them to go out and meet their new neighbors. She didn't like the way he was staring at her from time to time, even as they took a good walk around the small town of Littleroot.

Of course, he didn't bother answering her, simply laughing quietly. As the two of them passed by one of the houses, they heard some footsteps from behind, but not loud enough to draw their attention just yet.

"Heh. Haven't seen you two around here before," said the person behind them, who turned out to be some white-haired teen in a full-body black outfit with red details and a headband barely keeping his unkempt hair from falling on his face. He had a confident smirk on his face, as he looked at them, comfortable in an outfit that looked unsuited for the tropical weather of Hoenn. "Name's Brendan. You two are?"

Just as May was about to speak, her brother interrupted her at once. "I'm Max, and the hot babe over here," he indicated her with his thumb, right on her chest, "is called May." She turned as red as her clothes, and the look in Brendan's face just made her feel worse.

"Max, would you shut up-" she began, only to hear Brendan laugh at them. "W-what's so funny?"

"Heh, sorry, missy. Just finding it funny to see two kids argue like that. You guys dating or something?"

"D-dating?!" the girl stammered, before waving her arms wildly. "No! No, no, no! He's my brother! That's sick!"

Brendan winced as soon as he heard that. "Ouch, sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to offend you, promise!" he apologized, arms up in a defensive manner. "Where are you from?"

"We're from Goldenrod City in Johto, Brendan, though we moved here just today," Max explained. "May had to take the truck because she wanted to travel with her personal luggage, hehehe…"

While May felt like tearing off her brother's ears and had to struggle not to pinch them at all, Brendan just stared at them in surprise. "Goldenrod? Well, that sure explains your fashion sense, missy!" he commented, coming closer to him than any other boy she had ever met. In fact, he was close enough that her face turned red for a different reason, now, and she tried to keep her breath calm. "That doesn't look like anything we'd wear over here…"

It took May a few seconds to realize he was staring at her breasts, just like her brother. Apparently her top was too tight for him? It didn't matter much, though, because it just made her want to growl again. But Brendan ignored that. "So, what's life like over at the big city?"

"Well, it's nowhere like this, that's for sure," Max commented, as he took a look around. "We used to live at the top of a big skyscraper in an area of town filled with other skyscrapers, and spent a lot of time alone at home or at school while Dad worked. It sure feels nice to live somewhere like here, though!"

"Glad to hear, kid. What do you think, May?" Brendan asked, and the girl felt glad he had at least remembered her name.

"Well, I guess it's nice to live somewhere more tropical, even if there isn't much to do in this little town…" she admitted, looking at one of the trees. It had some large leaves, bigger than any she had seen herself. "Wow! Just look at those leaves! I wonder what they're good for?"

"Bet you five bucks she could make a bikini with those things," Max whispered to Brendan, while she wasn't paying attention. The white-haired boy did a double-take as he heard that, barely keeping his cool as he now started to picture her wearing only a leaf bikini, posing for his attention. One look at Max, and he could tell that the younger boy was thinking the same thing.

"…hehehe…" he muttered, some drool coming out of his mouth as they fantasized about it with silly grins on their face, picturing both exciting and embarrassing things. May blinked as she heard that, and turned around.

"What's so funny?" she asked, annoyed. Brendan waved her off.

"Nothing, nothing! Anyway, my dad's out doing research in the field. How about the three of us go and see if we can find him anywhere?" he suggested, smiling. "Who knows, maybe we can even get some Pokémon!"

"Your dad?" they both asked; May more surprised than anything, while Max was more enthusiastic about it.

"Yep, Professor Birch! I trust you heard of him?"

* * *

Professor Birch's laboratory was small but spacious, with bookshelves and computers here and there. There were quite a few assistants there, working on research or placing books in their respective stands, but Birch himself was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Joshua!" Brendan greeted one of the assistants, a young man with glasses and short green hair. "I guess Dad's out doing fieldwork, right?"

"As if that isn't the Professor's style…" the assistant said, absentmindedly, only to realize who he was talking to. "Oh! Brendan! You've come to pick up your Pokémon today, didn't you?" And then, he noticed the two kids behind him. "And it seems to me that you've made a couple of friends as well!"

"I'm Max!" the shorter boy said, waving up. "I want to get a Pokémon!"

"Quite the excitable kid, aren't you?" Joshua ruffled his hair a bit, making Max frown. "And you are…"

When he trailed off, May wondered what was wrong, until she followed his gaze as well. Again, a guy was staring at her chest – though she didn't know how to feel about the youngest of the lab assistants doing so, given he was practically an adult. "W-what?" she let out, nervous.

"This is Miss Titty," Max joked, slapping her with his hand so low, it nearly hit her butt. She stood fully upright, nervous now. "Easy to see why, don't you think?"

"MAX!" she yelled out, drawing everyone's attention; as they stared at her in surprise, she forced herself to smile, a blush on her face, and scratched the back of her neck. "D-don't joke like that, okay? It's not very nice!"

Max just laughed her off, while she could see that neither Brendan nor Joshua were coming to her defense. She decided to change the subject back. "S-so… where is Professor Birch, Joshua?"

"Yeah, I wanna meet him!" Max added. "I've been looking forward to meeting him even before we got here!"

* * *

"S-somebody help me!"

Not too far from the entrance to Littleroot, a short and lanky scientist found himself in a bad situation. A bunch of Poochyenas – small, gray dogs with black faces and exposed fangs – had cornered him after he had accidentally bothered one of them, and now there he was, trapped by them right next to a tree. If only he hadn't dropped his bag!

By the time Brendan, May, and Max arrived, they saw the man trapped on a branch that was already failing under his weight. "Dad?!" the former let out, as soon as he saw who he was. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, thank god you're all here!" Professor Birch replied, trying to hang on as well as he could. "I could really use your help right now!"

"But how?!" May asked, only for Max to realize it as soon as he saw the Pokéballs inside.

"There's Pokémon in here!" he said, picking one of the Pokéballs, while Brendan grabbed another. May nearly cried out in shock as she was given one, juggling it rapidly as she didn't know what to do with it.

"W-what do I-" she stammered, and Brendan looked at her with some annoyance.

"Use the Pokémon to scare the Poochyena away!" he snapped at her, before he and Max threw the Pokéballs they had taken. Brendan's Pokémon turned out to be a navy blue quadruped with a flat tail, a head fin, and orange whiskers on its face, with a clearer underbelly, while Max had released a bipedal green gecko with two large, darker-hued tails.

"Mudkip, Tackle!" Brendan ordered.

"Use, uh, Pound!" Max added, and both Pokémon acted at once; Brendan's Pokémon slammed itself against one of the Poochyenas, while Max's smacked another with its tail. That was enough to draw the small dogs' attention to them, and now the two of them were caught in the battle. May, on the other hand, now was the one being targeted by the last Poochyena, and really didn't know what to do.

"Ahhh… come out, whatever you are!" she cried out, letting out a small red bird resembling a chicken chick, with three tiny yellow feathers on top of its head. It simply cried out 'Torchic!' before it was hit by the Poochyena, who started to beat it up. "N-nooo!"

Brendan realized that soon enough. "Mudkip, go help May!" he ordered, just as the Poochyena he had been fighting reeled back from a nasty blow, and thus his Pokémon ran off to protect May's. Soon enough all Poochyenas had been driven away, and just in time, as Professor Birch fell from the branch soon after.

"Dad, are you okay?" Brendan asked him, as he came over and helped him up. The older man nodded, with a groan, before thanking them.

* * *

"So, you two are Max and May, the son and daughter of our new neighbors?" asked Birch, once they were all back in his lab. They nodded in response, and he smiled. "I see. Well, the three of you showed great skills with Pokémon, when you protected me from those Poochyenas, so I have decided that you should all be allowed to keep these Pokémon. And for you, Brendan and May, I'll be giving official Trainer licenses as well, so you can head out and travel for your journeys!"

Both Brendan and Max were excited by those news, but not May. "W-wait! What do you mean, you're giving me a Trainer license? But I'm not-"

"C'mon, Miss Titty, don't ruin the mood," Max retorted, and she glared at him.

"Enough with that dumb nickname, too!" she snapped, before turning back to Professor Birch. "And another thing! Why are you letting Max keep Treecko? He isn't old enough to raise one yet!"

"May, everyone knows kids can raise Pokémon!" he told her, looking at Professor Birch. "Isn't that right?"

"Well, yes. What, you didn't know that?" the short man asked, and she felt like tearing off her own hair.

"Ohhhh… fine! Whatever!"

While May sulked, Birch's assistants brought several Pokéballs and two Pokédexes, which they gave to the two teens. "Make sure you use these to identify what kinds of Pokémon inhabit wherever you go, among other things," he said, before looking at May. "And before you go, I would like to suggest you to stay with your family for at least one more day, to prepare for your trip around the region. And I'm sure you'd like to say your goodbyes to them!"

To be honest, May didn't want to say goodbye to her family – well, maybe to Max, but still – and yet, she couldn't argue with Professor Birch right now. "…fine…" she pouted, before waving a lame goodbye to Brendan. "I guess I'll be seeing you…"

"Let's meet up at Oldale Town tomorrow, okay?" Brendan asked her, excited. May didn't answer him.

**Saturday, May 19, 2012**

"So, how does this thing work…"

May was fiddling with the Pokedex, as she entered Route 101 properly now. After several minutes of useless options, the device finally beeped into life. "Alright! Finally!"

Several types of information on Pokémon came out, including data on the Pokémon known to inhabit the route she was in. "Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Poochyena…" she read, shivering as she thought of the last one. "Not interested in any of these. But mom said I should try and catch at least another Pokémon to make sure I can get to Oldale Town safely…"

As she walked ahead, she saw many Zigzagoons running all over the road, playing around in packs, while the trees had several Wurmples playing about. One particular Zigzagoon seemed to be alone, and that gave May some courage to try and catch it. After all, who knew if it wouldn't be useful, right?

"Go, Torchic!" she shouted, throwing her Pokémon's Pokeball out and releasing her, the brown-striped raccoon with jagged fur and tail paying attention to her at once. "Use Tackle!"

"Torchic!" she cried out, running straight forward to attack the Zigzagoon; however, it darted to the sides in a zigzag pattern, avoiding that one attack.

"That thing's too fast! How am I supposed to-" May complained, only to notice the entry for Wurmple had activated itself. "'_Type: Bug. It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes_'," she read just as the Pokedex spoke the same data. "Of course! This should be helpful!"

It was easy to find one such Pokémon; in fact, there was one on the nearest tree. While the Zigzagoon had yet to attack her Torchic seriously, the fact was that it was too fast for her to battle it successfully, so she decided not to waste Torchic's time on this. "Torchic, use Tackle on the Wur-"

Just as Torchic turned around, the Zigzagoon slammed itself hard against her, enough to draw the chick's attention. As she started trying to attack it again, May realized she wouldn't have her Pokémon's help this time. "Uuuuugh…" she groaned, before simply taking one of her Pokéballs and throwing it at the Wurmple. "Pokéball, GO!"

The red caterpillar with a stinger tail had just turned to look at her, too distracted by its food to pay attention, and thus it got to see the red and white sphere slam itself against its head. The Pokéball landed on the ground softly, rolling around for a bit, but Wurmple's efforts weren't enough to stop it from capturing it.

"Yes! I did it!" May cheered, only to hear another pained cry from her Pokémon. "O-oh! Right!" Picking up Wurmple's Pokéball, she let the caterpillar out, immediately focused on the battle. "Wurmple, use… uh," she checked the Pokédex again, "String Shot!"

Thick strands of silk-like string flew from Wurmple's mouth, landing on the Zigzagoon's path and latching onto its paws; while the Pokémon managed to get off the puddle it had created, it was enough to reduce its speed for a bit.

"Now Tackle it properly, Torchic!" May added, and her first Pokémon slammed itself against Zigzagoon, furious enough from the beating it had taken so far that it dealt a serious blow to the Zigzagoon, right on its side. Another Pokéball flew from her hand, as she threw it as soon as the raccoon Pokémon fell, and it slammed itself against it; while the Pokémon struggled for longer, it eventually relented.

"Yes! I caught a Zigzagoon!" May declared, confident, as she picked the Pokéball. However, that was when she heard nasty growls coming from around her. "…huh?"

The other Zigzagoon packs had taken notice of her, and they didn't seem very friendly. "…ahehe…" May let out, trying to step back, only to realize she was surrounded. "…n-nice Zigzagoons?"

The cry of fear she let out was heard throughout the entire Route and beyond.

* * *

Oldale Town was nothing too special; just a common, suburban village, built out of wooden cottages and the standard PokéMart and PokéCenter setup. Still, it was placed right at a crossroads, connecting Littleroot Town to the rest of the known world.

"…owie…"

And here it was that May _finally_ arrived, an hour and a half after her unfortunate encounter with the Zigzagoons. She looked like a mess: her shirt and shorts were torn on several points, exposing some skin on her chest, waist and legs, while her bandanna was currently being held on one hand while her hair looked more like a _thing_ in comparison, not to mention all the cuts and scratches on her.

"Morning, May!" Brendan greeted her, as happy as ever, as soon as he saw her. "Catch anything yet?"

The girl nearly yelled at him, simply letting out some weird noises. He stared at her. "…so, did you?"

After a couple more groans, May finally decided to nod. "…yes. I got two new Pokémon." She crossed her arms under her breasts, and Brendan couldn't help but notice her revealed cleavage now. "And if I'm not right, I'm supposed to go to the Pokémon Center to heal them, right?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, not listening to her. May wanted to hit herself after realizing that, but everything hurt too much for her to do it right now.

After getting her Pokémon healed at the Center, the two of them headed to the main square of town, Brendan having a silly grin on his face while May just felt uncomfortable. Truth be told, she wanted to take a shower and change her clothes, but while they were inside Brendan had brought up the subject of the two of them battling and…

"Oh, that sounds splendid! You two should battle soon!"

…when even the nurse suggested that, she couldn't argue against it hard enough.

Adjusting her shirt so at least her cleavage was reduced, May turned to face him. "…so… ready?" she asked, uncertain herself. He nodded, excitedly.

"Let's see what you got!" he cried out, as both their starters came out, Torchic and Mudkip crying out excitedly at the thought of battling each other.

The fight was brief, and in May's eyes, no less disappointing than usual. Her Pokémon might be fast, but she was still prone to doing less strategic actions than she'd like, while Mudkip was strong if not so agile. After a couple of tackles against each other, Torchic fell to the ground, knocked out. "Aww… Torchic, you poor thing…"

"Heh! I guess you're still a newbie, aren't you?" Brendan joked, as she recalled her Pokémon. "How did you manage to catch all those Pokémon you got?"

"I don't know…" she sighed, her shirt opening a bit further as she breathed deeply. "Luck, I guess, but… then those stupid Zigzagoons attacked me…"

"Well… I guess you got too close to their territory without realizing it," he considered, and May turned to look at him. "There's a part of Route 101 which is Zigzagoon territory. Bother them there, and they'll gnaw you if it means getting you out. Must have been your situation."

"Probably… uuuuugh…" As she groaned, May hoped that things would change soon. Her wardrobe surely couldn't take another beating like that. "By the way… did you catch any other Pokémon yet?"

"Not really." Brendan shook his head, before stopping against a nearby fence. "I'm not sure what I'm going to catch yet, but I'm saving my balls for something _awesome_!"

May couldn't help but giggle at that, jiggling a bit by accident, and the white-haired boy smiled at that. "I guess that's a good strategy. But me… I'm not sure. I mean, I guess I'd like to have some cute Pokémon to play with, but…"

"Well, then why don't you catch them?" Brendan grinned, eyes closed, as he said that. "There's a lot of Pokémon out there, though. If you want to catch all of the ones you want, you'll need a lot of Pokéballs for that!"

"Like your balls?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, like mine-HEY!"

* * *

"Congratulations!"

May nearly jumped back out as soon as he heard the cry from the apron-wearing representative, just as she had entered the building. "As a prize for our grand opening, we're having a special promotion! Not only can you buy more for less, but you'll also be receiving a free complimentary Premierball for your visit!"

That was actually good news to her; May took the solid white Pokéball excitedly, before putting it in a pocket of her bag, and checking out the various types of merchandising. Pokéballs, healing potions, status antidotes… there were a lot of things there for her to take, but unfortunately, as she found out, her money was rather tight. "I guess I'll only take a few Pokéballs and healing items… that Potion Dad left me won't be enough for the rest of this trip…"

As she said that, May took one extra look at the TM counter. Six different types of discs were stacked side by side, with various numbers. Her father had bothered to at least tell her what these were – Technical Machines, which were used to teach Pokémon special moves, usually ones that the Pokémon could not learn naturally. Were they any cheaper, she might have taken one or two, but even then, she didn't know what moves of these her Torchic – thus far the most competent member of her group – could use.

That was too complicated for her to worry about right now. She'd just get them once she knew more.

* * *

"Ugh… not again! Why is my luck this plain rotten?!"

May had one hand on her face as she had just finished checking the data on Route 102. The nearby pond had several species, but one attempt to get her Pokémon in the water had been more than enough. None of them were capable of swimming, even though the pond seemed shallow enough for them to walk on the ground below, and trying again had resulted in them nearly attacking _her_, of all people!

"And Marills are such cuties, too…" she moaned, this being one of the two Pokémon she had been thinking about catching, the other being Lotads. But apparently, neither of these liked to be close to the pond's banks, so she couldn't even wait it out! "If only I had gotten Mudkip, and not Torchic… _he_ would be able to help me…"

"Torchic…" her Pokémon muttered, sad as well. May tapped on the buttons again, looking at the other major option she had in mind – Ralts. Such cuties, those were, and Psychic as well, which meant she would have a strong type to use in the future. The problem was, those were awfully rare! She could spend weeks, or months even, and not come any closer to find one!

Disappointed, she pressed on the road, ignoring some of the looks she had been getting. Between one thing and another, she had forgotten to change her clothes, and now she was starting to feel the effects more strongly, as a cool breeze was blowing. It felt like an hour had passed already when she heard someone's voice, at last.

"Hey, you!" a young boy cried out, wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts and baseball cap. "If you have Pokémon on you, that means you're a Pokémon trainer. You can't say no to my challenge!"

"Are you sure you wanna challenge a teenager like me?" May asked him, just as he took out a Pokéball of his own. "Go, Zigzagoon!"

Torchic seemed ready to fight, but the busty girl indicated for it to step back. "I'll battle you with my own Zigzagoon, then!" she told him, taking it out. The boy stared at her as she moved, her breasts nearly bouncing out of her top with the motion.

Both Pokémon fought for a short while, but May's Zigzagoon soon found itself outmatched; the youngster's Pokémon was not only attacking with more strength, but the youngster was giving better orders and soon took control of the battle. Soon she was recalling it, disappointed with herself.

"I guess age doesn't really work as a marker of skill…" she moaned, while the youngster cheered his victory. "Oh well. I'll figure this out next time."

* * *

The busty girl continued following the road to the next city, until another preteen boy called for her attention. This was her third challenger since she fought Brendan not too long ago.

"Hey, you!" he called to her, waving enough to get her attention. "Did you just become a trainer?"

"Yeah, I did… what of it?" May asked, and he smirked.

"We're both beginners, then we're both even! Go! Poochyena!" As soon as she heard that, May stepped back, the familiar-looking black hyena pup glaring at her nastily. As it barked, one of her hands slipped and a PokeBall fell, releasing her Zigzagoon, who quickly got in a combat stance. "A Zigzagoon, huh? Well, don't think I'll go easy on you! Tackle!"

"T-Tackle back!" May ordered, nervous from seeing the Poochyena ready to fight. Both Pokémon clashed for a while, given they only seemed to know how to use Tackle, but Zigzagoon seemed to be outmatched by its enemy.

"Zigzagoon, return!" May recalled it, once she realized it was about to faint, and took out another PokeBall. "Go, Torchic! Scratch!"

"Torchic!" it declared valiantly, before running at the Poochyena and scratching the dog as well. That attack was strong enough to knock it out, but the youngster wasn't deterred.

"Poochyena, return!" he called out, before taking out another PokeBall. "Go, Taillow!"

A dark blue sparrow with a white underside emerged from it, flapping its wings quickly enough to stay airborne for now.

"Torchic, Scratch!" May ordered, confidently, while the youngster ordered a Peck. Taillow swooped down, beak glowing with power, but the orange chick managed to fend it off with its clawed toes, keeping it away. Another clash, and the Taillow went down, Torchic letting out a confident cry of joy.

"All right! We won!" May cheered, bouncing happily before she hugged Torchic, one big smile on their faces. "It's about time we won a battle! Thanks, Torchic!"

The youngster didn't seem as disappointed as he could, while recalling the Taillow. "I called you 'cause I thought I could beat you," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You're stronger than I thought!"

"Well, this is my first win so far… so I'm not that strong," she said, before releasing Zigzagoon again and taking one of the Potion bottles. "You mind if I heal my Zigzagoon now?"

"N-not at all!" he said, as she kneeled over and used the Potion on him. "I wish I could win soon…"

* * *

"So hungry… I really wish a noodle restaurant would be in the way…" May moaned, as she followed the path. "Why is this road so long? It didn't take that long for me to get to Oldale from home… and my feet hurt…"

As she looked up, however, she saw a pair of trees that looked unlike the normal ones; these had berries hanging from them, based on what she could see, and looking closer revealed that one had heart-shaped pink peach-like berries, and the other small blue oranges.

"Delicious…" she said, gleefully, trying not to drool too much. "Let's see what they are!"

The Pokedex data was simple enough; the peaches were Pecha Berries, antidotes, while the blue fruits were Orans, meant for health recovery. Given how many Potions she had had to use to take care of her Pokémon this far, this news excited her.

Besides, they looked tasty, too!

Trying to simply grab the berries was to no use; they were too far from her to do so, and the trees refused to let them fall if she wiggled them. Eventually, she got so fed up that she climbed onto one of them, grabbing the nearest berry and biting it.

"YUCK!" she let out, in disgust. "This isn't ripe yet!" Her belly grumbled in a nasty way, as she spat out the rest of the berry, before getting back down. "Ugh… how I wish I was home right now…"

* * *

May fell to the ground once she arrived at Petalburg City's gates. "Oh, man… how I wish mom had given me a packed lunch…" she moaned, exhausted. Between all the trainer battles and the wild Pokémon, who were surprisingly active that day, she just felt like lying on the ground and sleeping for a while. Her shirt was torn apart at this point, from all the cuts she had accidentally felt from other Pokémon's attacks, and she was sure she smelled terrible from all the walking she had done so far.

However, she didn't stay down there for too long. "Excuse me, girl!" a voice called for her attention, a few seconds after she had fallen into that slump. "I take it you're a Pokémon trainer, right?"

May groaned from her place on the ground, but as she looked up, she nodded a bit. "Yeah… my dad's the Gym Leader over here, so I was coming over to visit…" she explained, pushing herself up a bit. The man who was standing before her pulled her back up, and she took a good breath; he was a short, portly man, wearing a turquoise Hawaiian t-shirt, tan khaki shorts, and sunglasses. "I'm May… and I'm starving…"

"Ah… I'm sorry I can't help you with that, May," he apologized, smiling despite that phrasing. "But you're Norman's daughter, then? You must be real proud of him! And I'm Scott, by the way." Giving her a pat on the back, he helped her make her way to the Gym, even opening the door for her. "Hope to see you around sometime!"

"Yeah, me too-HEY!" she let out, yelping as she felt his hand grasping her buttocks, right after a sharp slap. "D-don't do that! It's mean!"

"Hah, sorry, sorry…" he apologized, before waving her off. May glared at him, not managing to look threatening enough thanks to her damaged clothes, before walking inside.

The Gym was actually built like a dojo of sorts, with tatami mats on the floor and paper doors on the back, two stone stands with PokeBall statues just past the entrance, and a handful of trainers performing special stances together with their Pokémon, trying to grow stronger.

"Again!" the Leader declared, a black-haired man wearing a crimson sweater and black pants.

"Dad!" May called for him, waving at her. The man turned to look at her, smiling… until he noticed what she was looking like.

"May! What happened to you?" he asked her, unhappy. The girl blinked. "Your clothes are completely ruined! You didn't come all the way from Littleroot dressed like _this_, did you?"

"N-no! Not at all!" she replied, before looking down… and nearly gagging; her shirt had a very large cut on the front that exposed her entire breast line, including her pink bra, along with many small cuts on the rest of her chest and on her waist. And of course, her shorts were pretty messed up as well, unpleasantly so. "…ugh… not only I'm starving, but I'm a mess, too… today just sucked so far…!"

"Well, I guess we'll talk later…" he said, before slapping both hands together. "Alright, everyone, take five! I'll be back soon, after I'm done taking care of my daughter."

* * *

"So, May," Norman began, watching as his daughter devoured plate after plate of noodles. Now that she had taken a good shower and put on some better clothes, she was in a much better mood. "You managed to make it all the way from Littleroot Town to here, all by yourself. I'm impressed!"

"That's why you made extra noodles, right?" she asked him, smiling. "Thanks, dad!"

"All for my one daughter, of course!" he added, messing with her hair for a bit. "How was the trip from Johto?"

"Great… up to when I had to ride on the moving truck to arrive home," May said, before frowning. "Between the terrible driving, Max being a jerk, and my lack of skills at taking care of Pokémon…" She sighed. "I know it's the only way I get to travel, but… oh, dad, would you believe it? Professor Birch gave _Max_ a Pokémon! He's just a little kid and he's better at this than me! Ugh, I can't stand it!"

"So, you don't have any confidence nor skills…" Norman summarized, and May let out a sad noise before resting her head against the table. "Oh, I'm sorry, May. But considering you must have become a Pokémon trainer and all to have made it this far, then you might need to take this more seriously than before. You did miss most classes on Pokémon training back at Johto, you know."

"I know enough to take care of myself! You saw that!" she argued.

"Yes. But Pokémon training demands more than that." With that, Norman took out a cellphone. "You'll be heading for Rustboro City from here. They have a Pokémon trainer school there. If you take a few classes, you should be able to do much better at battles."

May wanted to argue the point, but Norman had a look on his face that meant he had made a clear decision. Even if she disagreed, he wouldn't stop anymore. "…f-fine, dad… but I won't stay there another year! Is that clear?"

"Of course, of course. A couple of remedial classes should be enough…" he began, only to blink as the doors to the Gym opened again. "Who is it?"

"Umm…" a sickly-looking boy with olive-green hair, pants the same color, and a white button-down shirt began, once he had gone inside. "I… I'd like to borrow a Pokémon… please."

Norman stared at him for a few seconds, before snapping his fingers. "Ah, of course. You're Wally, the neighbor's kid, aren't you?" he asked the boy, who nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to Verdanturf Town to stay with my relatives for a while," he began, coughing a bit. "But I don't want to be there all by myself… I'd like a Pokémon to keep me company."

"I see… well, you're in luck today. You may borrow my Zigzagoon for this task." Norman gave the boy a PokeBall, before turning to his daughter. "May, would it be too much for me to ask you to go to Route 102 with Wally, and make sure nothing happens to him while he catches a Pokémon?"

"Well, I wouldn't want anything to happen to _me_ while I am out there, but…" she began, but sighed. "Alright, I'll do it… not like I shouldn't catch some new Pokémon while I'm at it, or something…"

As she turned to the boy, he gasped, covering his mouth and nose with one hand. "What's wrong?" she asked, coming closer.

"N-nothing!" Wally answered, shaking his head. He was awfully short for his apparent age, and had a good view of her chest, as it was nearly at eye level with him. As his face grew red and flushed, she couldn't help but notice he looked healthier all of a sudden.

"Well, you look much better now!" she said, before taking his free hand. "Now come on, let's go!"

* * *

It took them longer than May expected to reach Route 102's main Pokémon trails. "You're kinda slow, aren't you?" she asked, not wondering why he refused to stay anywhere but behind her. "Anyway… Pokémon normally like to play and hide among the thicker grass areas. So if we try to ruffle this big patch, then I'm sure that we'll find something!"

"O-okay…" Wally said, breathing in deeply, taking Zigzagoon's PokeBall out. "H-how do we do that?"

"Leave it to me!" she told him, before running into the patch of grass. "Alright, everyone, come out!"

A bunch of Pokémon flew and ran off, scared by the loud girl, but thankfully none of these were aggressive enough to pick a fight with her. Wally, on the other hand, got to see a weird Pokémon come out: it was short, white and doll-like, with green hair and a pair of flat, red horns lined up on its forehead and the back of it. "Raru?"

"Ah! A… a Pokémon!" Wally let out, before opening the ball and letting the Zigzagoon out. "U-use Tackle!"

As soon as it heard the other, the raccoon charged at the wild Pokémon, knocking it down. May snapped her fingers, just like her father used to do. "Now, throw a PokeBall at it!"

"Like this?" he asked, lobbing one at the downed target. As soon as they collided, the fairy-like creature was sucked inside the ball, which wiggled for a few moments before it would sit still. "Did I get it?"

"Haha, you sure did!" May said, giving him a big hug; she barely noticed his gasp as he let his breath out, or the shaken state he was in after she let go. "And to think, Ralts are so hard to find… congratulations! Let's go back and tell dad about your new Pokémon!"

* * *

Once they had arrived back in the Gym, Wally didn't hesitate to show his Pokémon to Norman. "Look! I caught something!" he said, more excited than ever before. "May said it was a rare Pokémon! Is this true?"

"Ah, yes… Ralts are quite the difficult species to find, given how they do not like to show themselves to humans too much." The man ruffled his hair for a bit, with a smile. "Congratulations, Wally!"

"It was all thanks to your Pokémon…" the boy said, embarrassed, before looking down. "…and your daughter's help."

The blush on his face amused Norman. "Well, if you ever need May's help, I'm sure she'll be glad to give it! Isn't that right, May?" he asked her, and the girl nodded.

"Well, it was more fun than the rest of the day so far…"

After that, Wally gave back Norman's Zigzagoon and left the Gym. Norman then turned back to his daughter. "Thanks for the help, dear. Now… may I ask you where you were planning on sleeping tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking about staying at the Gym for now…" she began, smiling. "After all, dad, you won't leave me out on the cold, right?"

"Actually…" That word and intonation led to shivers down her spine. "I think it would be a good experience for you to camp out tonight. It would be better for you to get used to the wild, now that you're a Pokémon trainer."

Again, he was saying this with the same authority he had used to tell her to go back to school. There was no arguing that point anymore, that was for sure… "So… you want me to go sleep out there, outside the city and everything?" she asked, nervous. He nodded in response. More shivers came down her spine. "…okay, dad…"

"Oh, and one more thing…" Norman was grinning, as he spoke. "I have another task for you."

* * *

Hours later, May was back on Route 101. She and her Pokémon were waiting near a safe patch of grass, not bothered by the other Pokémon yet, but she doubted this would remain the same for much longer. "Why does dad want me to catch a Poochyena?" she wondered, not for the first time. Her Pokémon didn't have much to say yet, her Zigzagoon just happy to be out and not having to fight for once.

It probably helped that May hadn't closed her legs properly to kneel on the grass now.

The sunset was ending now; while the Zigzagoon retreated back to the trees to sleep, small packs of Poochyena came out, some of those small dogs being alone as they ran about.

"Torchic!" her Torchic warned, from its perch on her head, once it saw one that looked particularly lonely and weak. "Torchic tor!" May grinned.

"Alright, that'll be the one!" she decided, before indicating Wurmple. "Use String Shot on that one!" The spiky red worm quickly unleashed a stream of white, sticky silk onto the Poochyena, striking it on the leg. The Pokémon stared at it, somewhat confused, for the first few moments; then, it tried to gnaw it off its paw. "Zigzagoon, your turn! Knock it down before it can get away!"

"Goon!" the raccoon cried out, before darting forward and slamming its face against the Poochyena, knocking the breath out of its lungs.

"Great! PokeBall, go!" May yelled, getting up and throwing one of her PokeBalls at it; the Poochyena didn't even get a chance to resist as it was too distracted by the fight going on, and the sphere captured it easily.

"All right! Great job, you two!" she said, as she went to retrieve it; however, once she put her hands on the ball, she heard growling coming from around her. "…huh?"

The other Poochyena packs had just surrounded her, glaring at her ferociously. May paled. "…y-you guys…" she hesitated, trying to take a step back. "You… aren't mad about what just happened, are you?"

One look back, and she saw both Wurmple and Zigzagoon looked afraid as all hell. She tried to get them to act, but one growl from the other Poochyenas and they ran off, back into town. "YOU COWARDS! GET BACK HERE AND SAVE ME!"

Unfortunately, this just drew the Poochyena's attention back to her. "…t-this isn't good…" she muttered, before remembering the weight on her head. "Ah! That's right! Torchic, use-"

"TORCHIC!" her Pokémon yelled, before kicking off and throwing her to the ground; that gave it enough impulse to get past the packs of Poochyenas around them. May hit the ground face-first, painfully, even feeling some pain on her chest.

"Stupid… Pokémon…" she grunted, before lifting her face. A particularly mean-spirited Poochyena glared at her. "…ahehe…"

* * *

By the time May took her new Poochyena to the Oldale Town PokeCenter, a few hours later, she was a mess again. Bruises and bites covered her body, and her clothes were torn everywhere. But at least she managed to get away from the Poochyenas, she couldn't help but think.

The rest of her Pokémon were there, looking a bit guilty. "Yeah, you had better look guilty, you jerks…" she grumbled, before going inside. This time, however, she didn't manage to change into a new set of clothes nor clean herself very well, due to how the bathrooms were currently damaged from some idiot's Pokémon clogging them.

Thus it was, feeling hurt and messy, that May made her camp near a pond, near Route 104. All she wanted to do was sleep, hope the injuries would heal by the morning, and take a good bath…

**Sunday, May 20, 2012**

The morning after, May felt a lot more full of energy than when she had gone to sleep. "Alright, time to start a new day!" she declared, just before breakfast. Her clothes were packed on the tent, and after one good look around to ensure nobody would intrude, she got inside the pond.

"Wow… the water is warmer than I expected…" she commented, starting to clean the bruises better than she had done in the night; it had been so cold she hadn't managed to do more than just clean herself lightly.

Far above her, in the sky, a blue feline Pokémon hovered over the pond, casting a slight shadow. The red jewels in its two tails glowed faintly as it observed her, the dark blue helmet on its head having a glowing jewel as well. _'Have you found anyone yet?'_ it heard, within its mind, before nodding.

'_For sure! I found the best target of them all!'_

A female voice came shortly after. _'I have found a valid target, as well.'_

'_Perfect. Now, we can finally pull this off.'_ The first voice summarized, before the three voices began a countdown. _'Three… Two… One… Zero!'_

* * *

**Author's note: **I did write the original draft to this chapter (which I will do for every chapter for this ficseries), but if you've read any of my other fanfiction, you can tell that my own writing style is nowhere nearly as elaborate as Jake's. There are also certain scenes and arcs that he will not want to ghostwrite for me, as well as the chance of a major conflict between us causing him to decide not to want anything more to do with the ficseries (which has happened once before). If anyone else would like to ghostwrite for me, just contact me or leave a review, and I will check out your own fanfiction, offer you $1 per page if I find your writing style sufficiently good, and then add you to my Favorite Authors list for as long as you continue working for me. Thanks.


End file.
